A pair of conventional scissors has a configuration in which a pin joint that rotatably joins two blade portions to each other is formed at a position where the two blade portions intersect each other.
Note that, as related prior arts, there are: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H10-155363 “PRUNING SHEARS” by ISHIHARA Masatoshi [Patent Document 1]; Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-115217 “SCISSORS” by IKEHARA Suzuo [Patent Document 2]; and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-000243 “SCISSORS AND MANUFACTURING METHOD THEREOF” by Hasegawa Cutlery Co., Ltd. [Patent Document 3].
Patent Document 1 discloses that, in a pair of pruning shears, a fulcrum is provided at a position made eccentric from a line that connects a midpoint between two grips individually extended from both blades and an intersection point of both blades to each other.
Patent Document 2 discloses that, in a pair of scissors, a pivot of a stationary blade and a moving blade is composed of a helical gear and a spacer, whereby fulcrums of the stationary blade and the moving blade can be set at separate positions in advance.
Patent Document 3 discloses that, in a pair of scissors which half-cut releasing paper of a double-sided tape, one of scissor bodies is bent to an L-shape, and a pivot point is provided on a portion where the bent scissor body and other scissor body intersect each other.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H10-155363
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-115217
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-000243
However, the above-described conventional scissors have such a configuration of cutting an object by simply rubbing the blades against each other, and have had a problem that efficient cutting cannot be realized with light force in an event of cutting the object.
Moreover, when a position of the pin joint is located at the position where the blade portions intersect each other in a case of cutting a cardboard and the like, there has been a problem that it becomes difficult to continue to cut the cardboard and the like since the cut cardboard abuts against the pin joint.
Moreover, Patent Documents 1 to 3 disclose configurations of somewhat shifting the position of the pin joint; however, in the configurations, the position of the pin joint is not set to a position outside of the position where the two blade portions intersect each other.
In Patent Document 1, though the fulcrum is made eccentric, the fulcrum is shifted only within a range of the width of the cutting blade 16, and the pin joint is not provided on an outside beyond a width of a part having a blade line of the cutting glade. In particular, as shown in FIG. 2 of Patent Document 1, a structure is formed, in which the cutting blade 16 and the receiving blade 18 are rotatably joined by the fulcrum 20, the cutting blade 16 is fixed, and the receiving blade 18 approaches the cutting blade 16 to perform the cutting.
Moreover, it is the pruning shears that is disclosed in Patent Document 1, and accordingly, a possibility to cut the cardboard such as a corrugated board toward a far side direction thereby is not anticipated, and the fulcrum 20 and the pin 24 hinder the cutting of the cardboard.
In Patent Document 2, the pair of scissors can only shift the fulcrums within the range where the two blades intersect each other.
In Patent Document 3, the pair of scissors serves for half-cutting the releasing paper of the double-sided tape, and accordingly, the pair of scissors performs the cutting so that the pivot point can face upward, and when the cardboard is attempted to be cut toward a far side direction thereby, the pin joint hinders the cutting, and makes it difficult to cut the cardboard.